UrW Rituals and Incantations
The ritual skill reflects your familiarity with the various kind of rituals, rites, power-songs, supernatural and spiritual activities etc. When the skill is used your religious/spiritual-profile will show up and you can choose the ritual you wish to perform. Some rituals must be learned from a shaman before they can be used. It's important not to neglect the spirits in the Unreal World; if you anger them they can do nasty things to you, ranging from interrupting you in the middle of tasks to sending angry wildlife to kill you in your sleep to infecting you with UrW_plague. By neglecting them or performing "evil" actions (cold-blooded murder, cannibalism, deforestation, etc) you can get them on your bad side which will make life difficult for you. Also, requesting lots of favors from the spirits without sacrificing anything in return is a sure way to make them dislike you. 토속 신앙 북부 민족에게는 영계와 인간계를 잇는 중개자 역할을 하는 무당이 있고, 서부 민족 및 동부 민족들 사이에는 무당 대신에 티에티(Tietj, 길을 아는 자: the sage, the wise man, the sorcerer 등)가 있습니다. 하지만 무당과 티에티는 일을 행하는 방식에 약간 차이가 있습니다. 높은 경지에 이른 무당은 북을 치는 재주가 아주 뛰어나고, 티에티는 주문을 외거나 룬을 노래하는데 뛰어납니다. 무당이나 티에티는 전체의 번영에 대한 책임을 맡기 때문에 집단 내에서 매우 중요하지만, 책임이 크기 때문에 사람들은 그 역할을 맡는 것을 별로 원하지 않습니다. 인간이 영혼을 섬기고 화나게 하지 않으며 영혼이 주는 선물을 감사히 여기는 것이 인간과 영혼의 기본적인 관계입니다. 이 관계는 다양한 의식을 통해 유지됩니다. 가장 유명한 영혼은 귀신과 수호령입니다. 귀신 북부 민족의 귀신들은 북부에서 아주 멀리 떨어진 죽음의 검은 강 뒤에 있에 있는 저승에서 살고 있습니다. 북부에서는 대개 무당이 귀신들과 교섭을 합니다. 서부 및 동부 민족의 죽은 자들은 마을 근처의 저승에서 삽니다. 유가족들은 죽은 자와 의사소통을 할 수 있으며, 교섭을 해야 됩니다. 죽은 자가 자신이 존경받지 않고 있다는 느낌을 받게 되면 그들은 질병이나 정신병과 같은 해악을 만들어냅니다. 서부 및 동부에서는 누구나 죽은 가족과 이야기를 나눌 수 있습니다. 하지만 너무 처참하게 죽어 방황하는 원귀과 같은 다루기 힘든 문제는 티에티가 해결합니다. 수호령 자연의 수호령들과 주인들은 자신의 영역을 갖고 있는 특별한 영혼입니다. 이 영혼들은 숲, 건물, 호수 등에서 삽니다. 숲의 수호령은 가장 강력한 영혼 중 하나이며, 그를 도울 많은 작은 부하들을 거느리고 있습니다. 그는 자신의 영역에 있는 동물, 나무, 식물, 그리고 사소한 돌멩이까지도 돌봅니다. 그러므로 당신이 숲에 있다면 숲의 수호령이 기쁜지 화났는지에 대한 기미를 항상 살펴야 합니다. 호수의 주인도 강력한 영혼입니다. 물 밑에 사는 영혼들은 아주 높게 존경받습니다. 그들은 물고기들을 돌볼 뿐만 아니라 폭풍, 물 괴물, 세상에서 가장 강력한 괴물을 불러올 수도 있습니다. 당신은 어떤 일을 하든지 영혼들의 영향력을 생각해야 합니다. 예를 들어 당신이 숲에서 빈 집을 발견했다면 영혼에게 그곳에서 잠을 자겠다며 허락을 (당신이 하는 방법을 안다면) 구해야 합니다. 또 다른 예로, 당신이 낚시를 하다 큰 물고기를 낚았거나 사냥을 하다가 큰 고기를 구했을 때 당신은 적절한 수호령에게 감사를 드려야 합니다. 당신이 수호령들을 계속 기쁘게 한다면 그들은 당신을 돌보고 도와줄 것입니다. 당신이 영혼들을 화나게 만든다면 그들은 당신에게 복수를 하거나 당신이 그들의 영역에서 사는 것을 힘들게 만들 것입니다. 의식 의식은 세계, 자연, 그리고 영혼(Spirit), 주인(Dweller), 수호령(Guardiun) 등 그 자연의 초월적 존재와 대화하는 방법입니다. 어떤 의식은 자연을 지킴으로써 자연적인 존재를 만족시키고 관대하게 만드는 데 사용되고, 어떤 의식은 사악한 존재나 영혼을 쫓아내는데 사용되고, 어떤 의식은 수호령으로 하여금 당신이 사냥, 불 만들기, 상처 치료 등의 일을 하는데 성공하도록 보살핌을 청하는데 사용됩니다. 당신의 주인공은 인생을 살면서 다양한 의식을 배우게 될 것이며 되도록 정확히 그러한 비밀들을 배워야 합니다. 당신이 한 일 중에 어떤 것은 초월적인 존재나 영혼을 분노케 할 수 있으며 그들은 진정시키기 위해서는 의식을 치르거나 제물을 바쳐야 합니다. 하지만 당신이 쥐나 다람쥐를 죽이거나 아주 작은 나무를 벨 때조차 제물을 바쳐야 하는 것은 아닙니다. 대신 당신이 곰(Bear)이나 고라니(Elk)를 잡거나 위험한 곳에서 잠을 잘 때 등 정말로 영혼의 은혜가 필요하다고 생각될 때에 제물을 바치거나 허락을 구해야 합니다. 영혼을 너무 자주 귀찮게 하지 말고 필요할 때에만 그렇게 하십시오. Skill rituals UrW_Hunting Incantation UrW_Banishing The Evil Water Guardian UrW_Blood-stanching Prayer UrW_Fisher's Request For A Catch Safety Rituals UrW_Safety Of The Night UrW_Permission To Sleep UrW_Greet The Supernatural Guardian Sacrifice rituals UrW_General Sacrifice UrW_Sacrifice For A Newly Killed Animal UrW_Fisher's Sacrifice For A Catch Other rituals UrW_The Oath Of Iron UrW_The Origin Of Fire UrW_Blood-stanching Incantation UrW_Hunter's Request To Catch A Fox UrW_Permission To Fell A Tree UrW_Favourableness Of The Trap